1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machine tool apparatus wherein machine tools perform machining operations on workpieces mounted on pallets which are moved by conveyors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional machine tool apparatus wherein machine tools perform machining operations on workpieces mounted on pallets which are moved by conveyors, the machining operations are performed in accordance with the sequence of loading operations and this sequence can not be changed even if it is desired that a certain workpiece be machined on a priority basis.